


Commitment is the Mark we Cannot Hide

by Solunadawn



Series: Trial for the New World [2]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Aerrow's bad at keeping secrets, Alternate Universe, Gen, Island vacation, Master Cyclonis mentioned, Piper slightly OoC, Ravess briefly mentioned, Scars, Snipe briefly mentioned, trying to keep a secret, vacation not main focus sorry friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: Aerrow is looking forward to his squadron's island terra vacation! He'll get to swim and relax...Too bad he can't if he wants to hide that scarshemade.





	Commitment is the Mark we Cannot Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Another work! This one is after a much bigger work that's called Tropical Hysteria. (https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/15001697?view_adult=true)
> 
> (Don't worry, you can still get the key points without reading the other works.)
> 
> This'll be in a different series set than the one titled "Obscured is the Shape of the Hidden" but all of them are still in the same AU.  
> That said, enjoy!

Aerrow was glad everyone could have a vacation after all the fighting they’ve been doing since he was retrieved from that mysteriously thriving jungle in the Wastelands. It was obvious they were tired and all of them could use a break. Especially with how much grief Cyclonia’s Talons were giving them lately.

Rumors had it Snipe and Ravess had urged their forces to put pressure on the Storm Hawks. Whichever group of Talons did it better would be given a feast and upgraded vehicles for their victory. Typical sibling rivalry at its best. Aerrow said as much when he and his team managed to psyche them into crashing into each other while trying to chase him and Finn. It was a riot.

They had decided on a different beach like terra than Terra Tropica to land on to have a nice island vacation. It was going to be great!

Well, it was supposed to be. Then reality hit Aerrow hard when he closed the bathroom cabinet and saw his body reflected at him. More specifically, that _scar._

Aerrow didn’t tell his friends what actually had happened in that jungle, they would be suspicious of him if he did. Well, at least more suspicious on if he was insane or not. He couldn’t risk looking unreliable around his allies, which means he couldn’t tell them about why he has such a specifically shaped scar over his sternum **or** who gave it to him.

Aerrow traced the shape of it in thought. It was a crescent moon like shape, its ends pointing downward with a spike jutting down to meet the two ends, making an odd “M” or a sideways, circular “E”. He and his squadron were with each other during the missions after the jungle incident so he couldn’t get away with saying it was more recent. No animal made a mark like that naturally up on the terras, in the Wastelands, or in that weird jungle, and he already said no one else was with him there aside from _her_.

“I really should have thought this one through…”, He mumbled as he ran a hand over his face.

Aerrow finished getting ready, pulling down his tank top and brushing his hair before putting stuff away and walking out to meet the others, their stuff already packed.

Piper looked over, immediately confused by Aerrow’s attire. He looked really happy when he was talking about swimming in the water for fun rather than a mission. She figured that was the first thing he was planning to do.

“Not going to hit the water first Aerrow?”, Piper asked.

“Ah, no...I uh...I wanted to explore the caves on the terra’s landmass first.”, Aerrow said sheepishly, not looking at her directly. He was never _this_ bad at delivering a lie!

“The caves...The same caves that are rumored to inhabit the deadly and venomous Xalphors?”, Stork asked, his eye twitching the way he does when he hears something he likes. Crap, talk about sticking one’s foot in one’s mouth.

“Yyyyess. That one. Thought there might be some hidden goodies in there since explorers are reluctant to enter the caves due to the Xalphors.”, Aerrow responded while internally kicking himself. He just sounded his death knell.

“Count me in then.”, Stork said with a sinister grin. 

“You sure?”, Aerrow asked.

“After last time I stayed on the Condor and was washed away? Yes, anything to avoid another mess like that.”, Stork said as his brow knitted and his posture became more curled in at the memories. Aerrow and the rest of them didn’t believe the stories he gave that day, but they all unanimously agreed something bad happened to Stork and it traumatized him a bit.

“Alrighty then.”, Aerrow chimed to Stork.

Disturbed or not, Stork was a good friend to have along. Especially if Aerrow wanted to complain or rant since Stork would join in too. They often bonded like that, and since Aerrow was digging his own grave he would definitely be in a ranting mood. Plus if the Xalphors were the quick and nimble flyers they were said to be, Stork’s cautious nature and quick reflexes would come in handy.

“Ookay...Well then, since i'll be mostly enjoying the sun today i'll be by the Condor. That way if anything bad happens i’ll be able to alert you guys to any trouble.”, Piper said. Aerrow caught onto her to her uncertain acknowledgement, he didn’t sell it well enough to convince Piper as suspected.

“I’m gonna go surf some gnarly waves! Hey, once you’re done treasure hunting come back over. I want to see you try to beat _me_ at a swimming race.”, Finn declared with a smug smirk.

“Heh, we’ll see.”, Aerrow stated with a fake confidence. He purposefully left it vague as to whether he meant ‘We’ll see if you can beat me’ or ‘We’ll see if I can make it back in time’. 

“What about you Junko?”, He asked.

“Oh, i'm just gonna swim. Might change it up a bit. Depends on my mood.”, Junko said nonchalantly.

Radarr had a sand bucket on his head and a pale in his hand. Aerrow could tell from that what he was doing and lightly patted the bucket, unintentionally startling Radarr into confusedly wandering around voicing his confusion.

“Okay, we’ll all come back here at sundown. That alright with everyone?”, Aerrow announced to his squad.

“”””Yeah!””””,They all shouted before taking off.

As Aerrow began walking out as well, he noticed Piper stop briefly to look at him curiously before turning away and running off to join Radarr, Finn, and Junko.

Definitely not convinced.

Aerrow climbed over bush and fauna to find the cave that he claimed to be interested in and looked down at its pathway with a sigh.

“This is going to be a trip.”, Aerrow commented.

 _‘No, no I can’t be too sour. There might actually be some treasure in there that might lead us to some cool new places! Think of the treasure!’,_ Aerrow thought to himself.

“After you.”, Stork said. 

Stork wasn’t in his swim trunks but his Storm Hawk gear with his ‘extra armor’, if you could call it that. Aerrow briefly looked at his own clothes. A tank top and swim trunks with sandals. He was about to chide himself about not getting his equipment on but then remembered he _did_ manage to fight off that giant death monster in the jungle without armguards, chest armor, or a shirt. Granted _she_ was there too, as was his dagger. The one he left behind with its twin. Dammit.

Aerrow walked in with Stork behind him. It was a pretty big limestone cave that had its own bodies of water in lower elevations around the pathways of the cave. Some of the ponds of water had swamp moss and other plantlife. The Sky Knight could see why, there were little holes that went up to the surface making it possible for photosynthesis to occur. Though it didn’t help that those same holes were also making that eerie howling sound thanks to the wind.

The cave was long with many paths that gradually went down. Surprisingly enough the water went down with it too, leading Aerrow to debunk the theory that this cave would lead out to the ocean. Still, even though he didn’t have to run into the swimming problem it didn’t stop him from walking into the aching feet problem. Sandals are bad for trips like this. Aerrow sat down on the side of the path, taking off his sandal and massaging his foot.

“Good idea. This walk is killing my toes. It’s far too much walking for those without proper padding.”, Stork said as he sat across from Aerrow.

“ No kidding, I think I bit off more than I could chew…”, Aerrow responded.

“Before or after your little act?”, Stork asked.

Aerrow froze. He looked up at the merb.

“You saw through that?”, The Sky Knight asked, eyes wide.

“Aerrow, I don’t think anyone could buy that poor performance.”, Stork said, resting his chin in his hand.

 _‘Ouch.’,_ The redhead thought, wincing.

“.....*sigh* Before. It didn’t even occur to me that there’d be a problem with me swimming until today. Then I panicked and gave a short sighted answer. We’re supposed to be here for a couple days not just one. That excuse won't protect me...”, Aerrow confessed, putting his face in his hands.

The merb looked at Aerrow with sympathy. Stork didn’t know what his leader was hiding, but the idea of it being exposed obviously troubled him greatly. Since Aerrow also wasn’t getting hostile or defensive he concluded Aerrow’s secret wasn’t a danger to him. It might just be something embarrassing.

….

Stork could live not knowing what it is.

“I don’t know any immediate solutions for your problem, or long term ones for that matter…”, Stork said aloud.

Aerrow groaned in despair.

“But, I can say for most of us that if you truly don’t want to tell us, then we won't pry.”, Stork finished. Truth be told he wasn’t certain who would. 

Junko is pretty respecting of peoples’ spaces, and Radarr isn’t exactly a blabber mouth. Finn might be interested if the secret is funny. Aerrow might have trouble if Finn decided to be more perceptive than usual today. Piper looked particularly suspicious of Aerrow’s little lie he pulled on the Condor. Knowing how determined Piper can be when it comes to discovery it looks like she’ll be his biggest concern. That makes it two out of five, or or one out of five if Finn’s his usual self. Aerrow can relax at those odds, even if one person is all it takes to make the whole charade come tumbling down in a massively destructive fury.

Aerrow looked up from his hands to Stork and smiled.

“You’re right, thanks.”, Aerrow said. Though that wasn’t completely true. 

Piper has proven to be greatly concerned when Aerrow keeps things hidden, at least when it came to his body. She proved that when it came to his unique ‘spinal disk’ he was avoidant about and she had valid concern. If it was a health problem Aerrow was keeping quiet about, learning about said problem too late could prove fatal to him. Technically, it could be considering how he blacked out after she tried activating it.

If Aerrow kept quiet about something like that, how could she trust him to tell her about a rash he had, or a disease? It was sad to consider he may have lost some of her trust but he couldn’t exactly fix that. Not right away, and definitely not now.

“Sorry for dragging you this far in just to end it and head back after a walk and a talk.”, Aerrow said as he stood up.

“Ugh…! no problem. Well, aside from the feet problem. These are going to be so sore when we get back on the Condor…. I think there might be hemorrhaging damage.”, Stork said as he stood up, holding his foot before setting it down.

“It’ll _definitely_ ache when we’re through.”, Aerrow replied.

“Oh goody…”, Stork drawled sarcastically.

Aerrow moved to start walking when his foot kicked a rock off the path, into the pits bellow. The odd thing is, they never heard the rock hit the ground.

Stork heard something else though. Something frightening. An orchestra of flapping wings slowly rising from the echoing pits. Aerrow was just beginning to hear them when Stork uttered wide eyed.

“RUN.”

Aerrow didn’t need to be told twice as he and Stork bolted up the path from the waves of eyeless creatures with bat-like wings and sets of serpent-like tails that had mouths full of venomous teeth in its powerful jaws, the only thing Xalphoses could actually grab its prey with. The Xalphoses wings when diving at them were cutting through wind so fast Aerrow could hear the wind howl with their speed. It was far too close for comfort. Luckily fear was their motivator and fear drove them with such energy and speed that they managed to get out of the cave in record time, tumbling down to the ground as the winged creatures burst out into the skies above like smoke being freed from a chimney.

Piper saw the geyser of venomous flyers not terribly far from where she was and looked on with mild horror.

 _’Is there supposed to be that many on this terra?!’,_ Piper thought.

She saw Aerrow and Stork come back awhile after, panting and sweating as Aerrow carried Stork on his shoulder.

“Are you two alright?!”, Piper said as she went over, removing her shades and getting up out of her chair.

“We’re fine. Just made a mistake...well, two mistakes. Those caves were bigger than I thought.”, Aerrow replied.

“Hhhh….okay...hhh...that’s enough fresh air for me...hahhh”, Stork said exhausted.

“I’ll get you to the Condor Stork. You’ve earned some rest.”, The Sky Knight responded before walking to the Condor.

Aerrow brought Stork into the ship where he was able to lay down and enjoy the A.C. the Condor had built in it. The Sky Knight came back out and sat on the sand under the beach parasol by Piper’s seat. He couldn’t swim, but he could enjoy the tropical air.

“Too tired to swim?”, Piper asked, now sitting back down in her seat outside the parasol.

“Yeah. It was quite the workout.”, Aerrow said.  
Honestly that was only half true. It was half exhaustion from exercise, half emotional exhaustion from all the adrenaline that the fear gave him. Not wanting to die is a good workout motivator, can really push your limits.

Still, it was exhausting and conveniently it worked as an excuse to not swim. Didn’t stop Piper from trying different tactics though.

“Yeah, you looked pretty beat. Why not take off your shirt and let the nice breeze cool you off?”, She said.

Aerrow flinched slightly. He knew what she was doing, but calling her trick would risk her confronting him about his shirt. He had to play the long game. Luckily he had a counter to this.

“I think leaving my shirt on would have the breeze cool me faster. Since its drenched from sweat and all.”, He responded. It _was_ cooler as it acted like a water soaked cloth. It’s just like when the air hits you after coming out of a shower. It’s twice as chilly than being dry.

“You’ll stink though…”, Piper said with a frown. A valid point. Sweat has a smell and it tends to be terrible.

“I can just move away with the parasol…”, Aerrow offered.

“And what about when you get back on the Condor? It’s a closed space!”, Piper argued a bit miffed. He couldn’t tell if it was because she was being fought this much or if she genuinely didn’t want the ship to smell of B.O.. It could be both…

“Then I’ll toss my clothes in the wash and take a shower once I go back in.”, He defended, folding his arms as he laid back.

“You can’t! It’ll linger!”, Piper shouted, sitting up.

“Nothing a few air fresheners and some open windows can’t fix, you can set it up before I set foot inside.”, Aerrow said looking at her with slight incredulousness. This was her argument? She can do better than that. He knows she can. Is it messing with her that much?

“No, it won't fix it! It’ll still be there, it’ll be..!”, Piper shot back. She was huffed up now, and by the sound of it, completely out of arguments. The crystal mage had lost her rationale, letting frustration drive her.

“Piper, are you trying to tell me you became a molysmophobe?”, Aerrow asked facetiously. Piper may not have _liked_ being dirty, seeing dirty things, seeing sickness, or getting sick but she wasn’t afraid of them and he knew that.

He also knew that smell doesn’t contaminate like a mist or dust cloud would, if his smell would become as dramatically bad as Piper was claiming then all they’d have to do was put away or close up any open food they had so the flavor wouldn’t be ruined. If he didn’t touch anything with his sweaty body it’d be fine.

“Agh! Forget it! Just be sure you wash up when you get back to the Condor.”, Piper huffed in irritation before lying back down.

“Will do.”, Aerrow said trying his best to suppress the smugness in his tone while taking the parasol and moving away further.

It’s not that he was trying to show off that he could win an argument. It was that Piper was trying to get her way by being sneaky and Aerrow had successfully foiled her attempt. Her heart was in the right place, Aerrow was sure of that, but the conflict that’ll arise from seeing that scar will be enough for any of his uncertain allies to doubt his intentions and possibly leave. He didn’t want that and Piper wouldn’t either. 

Though if she did see it, she wouldn't consider what it did to their forces until after it already started.

Aerrow and Piper stayed like this till sunset, with Finn being disappointed that he didn’t get to race Aerrow at all today, Junko happy that the tides never got too crazy, Radarr happily showing off his big castle on the way to the ship, and Stork satisfied that he enjoyed some quiet time.

Once on the ship Aerrow did as he suggested (and Piper demanded), taking off his clothes in his bathroom before putting them in the hamper just outside it which Radarr took to the laundry room to wash. He turned on the hot water and took a shower. Going a few days without an actual shower or even a bathtub really made the Sky Knight appreciate them more. It was a real pain not being able to control the temperature back then, or have good water pressure...Not to mention having to glance around to make sure nothing would attack you while you were bathing.

Yes, actual showers were the best. Though, bathing in the jungle wasn’t completely bad. 

“I shouldn’t think about that. Don’t want to have to take a cold shower right after enjoying a warm one.”, He scolded himself.

Aerrow turned off the shower once he was finished and used the nearby towel to begin drying himself. He sat on the closed toilet seat about to start drying himself when he heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom door.

 _’You’ve got to be kidding--’,_ His thoughts voiced before being interrupted by the door slamming open with Piper right there.

Aerrow was quick enough to hide his scar with the towel, glad its length was enough to cover his privates and his scar at the same time but the very idea she had forced him to have to worry about covering up in his private space annoyed him. Yes, he lost some of her trust but did that warrant her the right to abuse his in return? He just couldn't believe it.

Well, if it’s ‘an eye for an eye’ then it only feels right to reward an inappropriate entrance with an equally inappropriate response. Childishness be damned.

“Aaaah! You filthy pervert~!”, Aerrow shouted in a high pitched squeal, overdramatically covering himself with his arms while faking an embarrassed face.

The reaction was worth it. Her eyes went wide and her face flushed with embarrassment while she sputtered out sounds before scowling angrily. He laughed.

He didn’t care if it was a petty way to act, it was completely wrong of her to barge in on him like that on purpose! He respects HER privacy!

“You...CUT OUT THE FUNNY STUFF AND SHOW ME WHAT’S WRONG!!”, Piper shouted in a rage as she stormed over to him and began grabbing for his towel. This caught Aerrow by surprise but he rolled with it.

“HELP! SHE’S TRYING TO STRIP ME!!”, Aerrow called out, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. He couldn't believe this was real. Was this reality? Was this _actually_ real life?? He was in hysterics.

“STOP THAT!”, Piper shouted, her face red but her expression very vexed.

Finn was the first to get there and was surprised at how truthful Aerrow’s scream was. Piper. Ms. Goody Two Shoes. Trying to strip Aerrow of his only covering. What in the world...?!

The sharpshooter couldn't allow this to happen. Finn got ahold of Piper in a full nelson while Piper’s hands were firmly gripped on Aerrow’s towel causing a tug and a swish of the cloth as Stork, Junko, and Radarr ran over.

The scene was quite awkward. Aerrow was flung, sitting back on the toilet seat as his arms were spread out to prevent his fall which did not succeed. His entire torso was exposed as was the rest of his body (much to his discomfort and dread). The scar was there, practically a beacon for attention as it was too well crafted for a battle scar, and it lacked the texture for it to be a branding. It also went without saying his privates were no longer _private_ which was especially humiliating considering his entire squad just saw it, with Piper, a _girl_ , getting a front row view. Needless to say her face was as red as a tomato as she gripped the free towel tighter, her eyes wide, mouth lost for words.

 _ **’Fuck.’,**_ Aerrow thought. His mind hammering in that this was indeed reality.

The silence was longer than the redhead liked, and he ESPECIALLY did not appreciate that they were still standing there. With a mildly annoyed expression, eyes closed, and face flushed with embarrassment he spoke.

“Could you guys _please_ at least get Piper out of here? I think she’s seen more than she ever wanted to.”, Aerrow muttered.

Everyone seemed to snap to attention at this and hurried to move the overloaded Piper out of the room, leaving the bathroom and his room. Aerrow let out a sigh as he got up, got another towel and dried himself off to get dressed and met up with everyone.

Piper turned to Aerrow in her seat now more composed and before anyone could even do anything she looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

“What was that?”, She asked.

Aerrow had the compulsive urge to make a smart remark about how ‘boys tend to have different parts than girls’ but suppressed it. This was a serious matter with serious consequences if he didn’t handle it properly. They had the right to know that they saw.

“It’s a scar, you know that. What you’re actually asking is ‘where did you get it from’, right?”, Aerrow asked as he went and leaned against the nearest wall, his arms were crossed as he wore a serious expression.

Piper recognized that face. It was his diplomat face. The one Aerrow wore when talking to multiple factions to agree on a course of action, or what can be arranged for a treaty between warring factions. It was the only expression he felt safe making at those talks, he told her as much before. If he was wearing that now, just how touchy was this subject?

“Well, duh dude. No way that's just a normal scrape!”, Finn said.

“You’re right. It isn’t. It’s a scar that was made by my own dagger.”, Aerrow responded.

Everyone’s eyes went wide, expressions twisting with concern and panic.

“You didn’t do that yourself, did you?!”, Junko shouted.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t feel the need to do something that harmful to yourself, right?!”, Piper added on.

 _’Glad to know if I ever fall into a dark place like that my friends will be worried for me.’,_ Aerrow thought.

“No, I didn’t….”, Aerrow said.

 _’This is going to be the hard part…’,_ He thought.

“...Master Cyclonis did.”, He finished.

The room erupted into shouts of disbelief and upset. Aerrow winced at the noise. Guess no amount of telling yourself what’s going to happen will prepare yourself for what's going to happen.

“How could she do that to you?!”, Piper screamed in distraught.

“That is messed up!”, Junko yelled.

“Of all the things you would try to hide why this?!”, Stork shouted in confusion.

“Nobody hurts MY best buddy and gets away with it!”, Finn roared with anger.

Radarr was making surprised and angry chattering noises.

“Guys, GUYS! ENOUGH!!”, Aerrow shouted, unfolding his arms to motion them to all stop.

They all quieted down upon hearing Aerrow shout.

“I let her do it to me. You guys don’t have to be upset for my sake.”, Aerrow said. Here it comes.

Radarr fell down in utter shock.

“WHAT?! Y-Y-You mean like mind control right dude? Like she sicked you with some sort of freaky crystals?”, Finn asked in disbelief. How couldn’t he be? Aerrow essentially said ‘I willingly got mutilated by our worst enemy’.

“No Finn, I mean I made a choice and that choice was to let her mark me.”, Aerrow said calmly and firmly.

“You CHOSE to let Master Cyclonis cut you? and I thought I was the odd one.”, Stork said.

“It wasn’t just because, Stork. It’s for our deal.”, Aerrow said.

“What would warrant getting yourself hurt for a deal?!”, Piper shouted.

“It was the only way to get her trust.”, Aerrow responded. It was true. What other way to convince your enemy you will trust them fully than by giving them the tools to take your life, and let them hurt you with it while not moving a muscle? It would show one of two things: One, you are willing to trust them immensely. Or two, you are a fool.

Aerrow ended up showing the first one...he thinks so anyways.

Can’t waver, Aerrow made his choice. He has to commit to it. Just like the scar.

“You sure she didn’t do _anything else_ to you, Aerrow?”, Junko asked.

That...is up for debate. The Sky Knight **did** know that she didn’t do anything to manipulate his thoughts or feelings. That’s what Junko meant, so that’s what he’ll answer.

“She didn’t. My thoughts are mine and mine alone.”, Aerrow said.

“But would you know that if she did?”, Finn questioned accusingly.

“She didn’t have her staff or her crystals on her. I know because the first thing she tried to do when she hit the ground was _kill_ me.”, Aerrow said pointedly.

“Then why did she even make a deal with you?! Why did you make a deal with HER?!?”, Piper asked in a hysterical tone.

“A lot happened, we needed to survive.”, The Sky Knight responded, his voice slightly raised.

“There wouldn’t be enough benefit for you! If her Talons showed up instead of us first, you’d be her prisoner!”, Piper argued, her worry bleeding through.

 _‘Benefit wasn’t the point of the deal! But not even Master Cyclonis knows that….’,_ Aerrow thought.

“Even if I would have been I wouldn’t be dead, and I know you guys can take anything this world throws at you. With or without me.”, Aerrow declared.

The room got heavy after Aerrow had spoken those words.

“Don’t.”, Piper whispered as she looked down clutching her hands.

“Don’t ever factor yourself out of the equation. If we are going to be the Storm Hawks...we are going to do it together!”, Piper said determinedly through her forming tears. Finn held Piper’s shoulder in comfort and shared a glance with her before looking to Aerrow and nodding. Junko offered to hold Piper’s hand and she smiled at him and gave it to him before Junko looked to Aerrow with a compassionate smile. Stork patted Piper’s back and walked around her and Junko, standing by Junko’s side, leaning on his shoulder with a calm and tired smirk. Radarr climbed up to her open shoulder and sat there. He nuzzled the side of her head and then turned to Aerrow, calling him with a chirp.

Aerrow was stunned quiet before his expression softened into a smile. He stood up and walked toward his squad who all gave him a hug that he tried his best to give back in full.

“You’re right guys...Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”, Aerrow said to them.

Aerrow was really grateful for them. His squadron, his friends…. they really are like a family to him. He would feel horrible if he made them sad. It made Aerrow glad things turned out the way they did.

Aerrow was also glad that they finally understood that he was himself, and not crazy, or controlled. But there was just one last thing he wanted to do.

“Piper?”, Aerrow asked.

“Yeah?”, She answered.

“Could we not make a habit out of you stripping me? I really don’t want to have to put a lock on my bathroom door.”, Aerrow said.

***WHACK!***

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fits in its rating category. I thought it did.


End file.
